1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel .omega.-(N-imidazolyl)alkyl ethers of substituted 1,2,3,5-tetrahydroimidazo[2,1-b]quinazolines which possess thromboxane synthetase and cyclic AMP phosphodiesterase inhibitory activity and are therefore potentially useful as cardiovascular agents. Particularly, these compounds are useful as platelet aggregation inhibitors and anti-thrombotic agents. Accordingly, these compounds will preferably be used in treating cardiovascular disorders with thrombotic complications. However, they also assert vasodilary, antisecretory, antihypertensive, inotropic and anti-metastatic activities and could, therefore be used for treatment of hypertension, complication of gastrointestinal track, heart failure and cancer.
More specifically the compounds of interest are .omega.-(N-imidazolyl)alkyl ethers of unsubstituted or substituted 1,2,3,5-tetrahydroimidazo[2,1-b]quinazolin-2-one and their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts.
2. Related Disclosure
Publication of possible interest herein are: F. Kienzle, et al, Eur. J. Med., 17(6):547-556, 1982, disclosing 1,5-dihydroimidazoquinazolinones as blood platelet aggregation inhibitors; Japanese patent No. 54-163825; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,932,407, 3,983,120; and 3,988,340. Dutch patent NL No. 7,512,965 discloses the process of preparing 1,2,3,5-tetrahydroimidazo[2,1-b]quinazolin-2-ones. Great Britain patent GB No. 2,001,638 discloses imidazo quinazolines which have blood platelet aggregation inhibiting activities. E.P. patent application discloses 1,5-dihydro-3-methyl-imidazoquinazolin useful as blood platelet aggregation inhibitors. Research Disclosure RD-183-003 describes 1,5-dihydroimidazo[2,1-b]quinazolin-2-ones preparation.
These references may be primarily relevant for their disclosure of similarly acting compounds, not because the compounds therein are structural analogues to the compounds of the current invention.